The past, present and future of Tate and McAbby
by mcabbyforever
Summary: Tony has another photo of Kate, but this one has a different story to tell, I wondered what would happen if Tim abby tony and kate had grown up together when they were children moved away and now are reunited with their memory one wacky story Mcabby added
1. an old photo

Hey I have no ideas for my stories so I decided to make another Tate the other one sucked so I killed it

It was just another average Monday at NCIS. Tony strolled in with a huge grin on his face and Kate just sighed wondering how long he was going to talk about this sex experience.

"All right Tony what's her name?" She asked as he got to his desk.

Tony turned around and gave a hurt pout. "Why do you always assume my happiness is about sex?" he asked.

Kate smiled and McGee chuckled from his desk. "Because it's you Tony" he said before Kate could answer.

Kate laughed and gave Tim a thumbs up when Tony turned to glare at him.

"All right you two have your fun but it so happens I had no dates this weekend" he said and both laughed unconvinced.

"It's true, I got stuck at my parent's house because my step dad twisted his ankle and my mom thought it would be nice to help out" Tony said sarcastically and Tim and Kate grinned.

Kate got up and walked to his desk and sat on it. "Okay then Tony if you were so miserable why the big happy grin?" she asked.

"What Kate, can't it be because I'm seeing my two best buds" he said from his desk with his DiNozzo smile.

Kate looked at McGee who just rolled his eyes. "Nice try, now spill" she said.

Tony looked at McGee who had had turned his chair now looking intrigued.

Tony sighed giving up. He actually had wanted their curiosity so he could unveil a picture that was probably not as funny as the wet T-shirt but still had its advantages.

He opened his backpack and pulled out an old photo. "I went into my moms attic last night after they went to sleep and found this" he said and handed the photo to Kate.

Kate glared at him not trusting photos since the t-shirt one but looked at it in curiosity. She stared at two small children who looked to be five. The boy had a triumphant grin holding a fishing pole with a big salmon about eight inches long tied to the end.

The small girl who had pigtails in her pretty brown hair looked annoyed as she also had a fishing rod but only had a dinky little fish that was about two inches big.

She handed the photo back to Tony. "So you found a picture of you and some little girl so what?" she asked.

Tim walked behind Tony and took the photo. He studied the little girl and his eyes lit up making the connection.

"Uh Kate, look closer at the young girl" he said and walked over to her. Kate took back the photo and studied it.

It took her a few seconds but then the realization dawned on her. "Tony, this isn't who I think it is right?" she asked a little nervous now.

Tony just smiled triumphantly. "Oh yeah, look at the back Kate" he said leaning back on the chair.

Kate turned the picture over and gasped as she read the words "Kate and Tony the sweet little fishers."

Tony got up and walked to her. He placed his arm around her shoulder. "Looks like we go way back Katie" he said and Kate glared at him.


	2. a strange story

Hey there I'm glad you like this story it takes place first season when we first meet McGee so he isn't really part of the team yet.

Kate sat at her desk coming back from their crime scene. McGee had left back to Norfolk but came back now to help Abby.

"Why don't you just take Tony, go to his mother's house and get the answers you obviously want" he said noticing her frustrated look.

"What are you talking about McGee this photo doesn't bother me" Kate said trying to hide the picture.

"Kate, I saw you staring at it and sighing pitifully" Tim said matter of factly.

Kate glared at him but then smiled as he crossed his arms and stared back.

She stood up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Tim you're a good friend" she said and left for Abby's.

Tim touched his cheek smiling. "You coming" She yelled from the elevator and he quickly ran catching it before it closed.

He smiled as she gave him a look. They got off the elevator and went into the lab where Abby's music was blaring loudly as usual.

"Come on Tony you brought me this photo so now I'm getting answers" Kate said dragging Tony off his chair.

Abby just smirked watching them leave. "Maybe they'll finally hook up now" she said to Tim who just shrugged.

Tony and Kate went into the elevator where they ran into Gibbs who was just getting off.

"You two going to find out about that photo?" he asked smiling as he saw their confusion. The two nodded and he left smirking.

"How does he do that, I never told him about the photo did you? Kate asked as soon as the elevator moved.

Tony shook his head "he's Gibbs Kate, he has his ways" he said shrugging.

They climbed into Tony's car and ten minutes later pulled into his mother's driveway.

"It only takes ten minutes to get here and yet you didn't get to work till 7:15" Kate said and Tony glared at her.

"Let's just go inside Kate" he said and Kate smiled following him.

Tony rang the doorbell and a minute later Mrs. Molly DiNozzo answered.

"Tony you came back to visit how sweet, and Kate how lovely to see you" Molly said hugging them both. She led them both inside and they sat on the couch.

Kate looked around her beautiful home. Their TV sat in front of them on a beautiful entertainment center desk. The walls were painted a light pale blue that matched her curtains.

"Arthur is sleeping in his room, so what brings you two over?" she asked leaning back on her rocking chair that sat near the window.

"Well I found this old photo last night and didn't want to wake you up" Tony said and hander Molly the photograph.

"Oh dear I forgot all about these twenty year old photos, you two were such good friends" Molly said smiling.

"So that little girl really is me, why don't I remember that?" Kate asked laying her head on Tony's shoulder.

Molly's smile dropped and she sighed heavily. "Kate you and Tony were in a terrible bike accident twenty years ago, you were eight and Anthony was nine" she said sighing.

Tony and Kate sat up intrigued as they clasped hands. "What happened mom?" Tony asked nervously.

Molly sighed again and sat back on her chair. She closed her eyes and remembered that day.

"You both were biking around here, Kate you lived a few houses down at the time, and Tony was jumping off a ramp he built and you both collided into another little girl who was riding around" she said and stood up.

Molly walked to the desk and opened a drawer. She took out a small photo holder and took out a couple of photos.

"Here is a picture of the young lady" she said and Kate glanced at a cute nine year old girl with long black hair done up in pigtails. She had a few band aids on her knees underneath her skirt with a skull on it. Her t-shirt read "I'm not listening."

Tony laughed as he took the photo. "Don't tell me the girls name is Abby" he said and molly smiled.

"Uh huh, and here's the little boy who also lived on this street who came to me about the accident" Molly said handing them a photo of a four year old boy with short spiky hair.

Tony laughed as he looked at his sweet baby green eyes. He also noticed the kid had a one of those electronic games that were popular in the eighties.

"So this little kid's name is Timothy right?" asked Tony and Molly looked at him confused.

That's correct son but how?" she asked and Tony came over and kissed her on the cheek. "Mom Kate's going to make a phone call and then you can meet these two again" he said smiling.

Molly nodded. "You mean these two work with you?" she asked and Tony nodded.

"Oh wow!" she murmured and Tony went to go make her a cup of tea. Kate followed and picked up the phone in the kitchen attached to the wall.

"Hey Abs, come over here there is something you should see and bring Tim with you" Kate said and hung up.

Tony gave a mischievous smile and kissed her cheek. This would become very interesting he thought as they clasped hands and walked back into the living room to wait.


	3. promising memories and the couples form

Hey there this story will also be McAbby too glad you're enjoying it

Tim drove like he had been to Tony's old home a million times when in retrospect not one of them remembered it. Abby stared at him impressed then gave him a teasing smile.

"So Timmy, do you go here a lot because you're driving like you come here every day" she said.

Tim looked at her briefly before turning into the driveway. "Actually Abs, I don't think I've ever been over here and yet I must have" he said and stared at his surroundings in awe.

"Yeah me too Tim, I met Tony's mom when she came to his place, but I never been here and yet my inner child feels right at home" Abby said clutching Tim's hand as they walked to the door.

Tim rung the doorbell and Tony eagerly opened it smiling big. "Hey there, come on in" he said cheerily and the two looked at each other quizzically.

Kate was on the floor with a millions photos all around her body. Tony sat down next to her and she whispered "did you tell them?"

Tony shook his head and motioned for her to begin when they sat on the couch behind them.

Kate turned and scooted back a little so she was away from the couch. She picked up the three photos and gave them both a mischievous smile.

"Timmy, Abs, you remember the first photo Tony found right?" she asked and the two nodded intrigued.

"well apparently Tony and I were riding our bikes a few years later and we crashed into a young girl in pigtails and a little boy went running off with the news" she said. Tim and Abby just stared not catching on so she sighed.

Tony took the photos and handed them to their owner. "Look at the photos and tell me if you recognize the child" he said and watched happily as they took one look at the photo before turning their gaze back this time with wide eyes.

"Why do you have a picture of me?" Tim asked thinking it was a prank. Tony laughed as the Tim narrowed his eyes at him. He got up and sat next to him.

"Relax bud, I was just as shocked as you were, apparently we all lived on this street in our elementary school years" he said.

Tim smiled and fell to the floor now eagerly wanting to look at the photos. Abby smiled at Tony and then they both followed.

They found photos at carnivals, circuses, arcades everything that a child loved and they were all together always.

Tony noticed that the photos went older as he saw Tim at the age of eight with him at his thirteenth birthday.

Tim noticed it and laughed at the present that was obviously from him. It was a computer game console that was popular in the late eighties early nineties.

"You gave me Pac man Tim" said Tony laughing.

"It was 1987 give me a break, they didn't have the greatest stuff back then" Tim said laughing as Tony threw a pretzel his mom brought out.

Then his laughter ended as he found his moving day picture. "Now I remember why I forgot you guys" he said quietly. The others circled around him and Abby gasped remembering.

"That was the day your little sister was born, your parents moved you to Colorado where your dad was offered a better job" She said hugging his shoulders. Tim nodded sadly. His gaze then fell on two other moving pictures that belonged to the girls.

"Apparently you girls left after me" he said and handed out the photos.

"Oh yeah, it was the year I was twelve and my parents said next year since I would be a teen I could go to a good science school in Washington state" Abby said holding the picture fondly to her heart.

Kate put her arm around Abby's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I remember now, I left two yrs later also becoming 14 and my parents sent me to a private high school in Washington state."

Tony sighed as he too remembered all those horrible moving days. When Kate had finally left him he was heartbroken. He had known her since the age of four and yet the woman in front of him was a complete mystery.

Well he vowed to fix that tonight when Tim and Abby went home. But right now it was time to relive some childhood.

"Hey, now that we remember living here lets go look around, I think that old playground we went too is still up" he said and everyone agreed grabbing their shoes.

"Isn't that the park where you threw me in that wagon when I was six and told me I was going for a safe ride and I ended up in the thorn bushes" said Tim as they passed by the same bushes.

"Oh yeah, you were so gullible" he said laughing at the memory. Tim then started to chase him and the girls just laughed.

"The girls followed behind as the boys got to the park gate. The first thing Kate saw were the two baby swings which made her laugh.

"What's so funny Kate?" Abby asked looking at the swings. Kate just laughed and took her hand.

She ran to the swings and sure enough right by the swings on the blacktop was a giant blue paint splatter.

"Abs, I just had this weird memory, we were playing beauty shop with our dollies and the boys were playing paintball and Tony was tying a big paint/water balloon to his small rocket" she said and Abby's eyes lit.

"That's right and Timmy tripped on a rock moving the rocket toward us and we got soaked with watery paint" she said cracking up.

Tim and Tony laughed with the girls remembering how mad they were at them.

Tony then looked up remembering the old parks big twisty slide, big kid swings, and then by the seesaw behind some bushes his eyes lit.

He took off at a run to the bushes and the others followed wondering what memory Tony found. The all stopped and stared at an old garden shed that was left there.

Tim ran round it and laughed as he found their sign still taped to it: our clubhouse pres- Tony sec- Kate treasurer –Abby and flag boy Timmy.

"I can't believe you hoisted up my boxers as our flag" Tim said as he remembered his job.

Tony laughed as he opened the window they made in the back. "Oh yeah, you were our special little helper" he said and Tim glared.

"Right, that was why you made me go over that fence once for your baseball, but forgot to mention the big scary dog" Tim said and the girls laughed.

The four friends hung out till it got dark and were happy for one not to have had any cases. They decided to split up and Kate went to Tony's place while Abby and Tim decided to hang out.

At Tony's house Kate stretched on his couch. "What a weird day, I can't believe we had so many memories and yet when I first met you again you were a complete stranger" she said amused.

"Yeah well, I didn't remember either, so don't worry about it Kate we have all the time in the world now to be together" he said and kissed her cheek.

"You're right Tony and that's all I want now is you" she said and kissed his lips. Tony kissed back deepening the kiss until they fell to the floor locked together.

They rolled around never wanting to break apart and then started undressing each other their lips never stopping the wonderful kiss.

"Oh god Tony, I can't believe how much I actually missed being with you" Kate said as they finally broke apart.

Tony just stood up their bodies now both naked and he carried lifted her up. "Katie my sweet angel, you'll never have to miss me after tonight again" he said with a mischievous look and went into his bedroom.

Tim and Abby meanwhile just laid on the grassy hill near the park. "Hey Timmy, lets promise to never leave each other again" she said.

Tim smiled and he rolled on to his side and kissed her lips. She kissed back and they just laid there kissing till they fell asleep in each other arms.

"I love you abs" Tim murmured yawning as she lay comfortable in his arms.

"I love you two Tim" Abby whispered back before falling asleep.


	4. more childhood memories relived

Hey there haven't posted on this name in a while so here's one update

Tony woke feeling happier than he had in a long time. Damn Tim and Kate were right, my happiness is all about sex he thought and pouted quietly.

Kate heard him mutter and woke up to see him with his leg propped and his elbow on his knee holding his head up and he had a very serious look on.

She laughed quietly thinking how adorable he looked when he was thinking hard. "Good morning baby" she whispered snapping him out of his thoughts.

He smiled at her and pulled her close to him. He gave her a morning kiss and smiled happily.

"So now that it's Sunday and we have the day off any plans sweetie" said Kate now looking bored.

"Yeah, we have breakfast and then spend another day catching up on old memories, I want to really remember those pics so I thought why not revisit them" Tony said and Kate beamed.

They got out of bed and after showering called Abs and McGee who had headed back to Tim's house. 'Sounds great Tony see you later" said Tim and told Abby his idea.

"Perfect, its still amazes me how much time went by and yet were becoming good friends again" said Abby as she sat at Tim's counter.

McGee chuckled scrambling some eggs. "Well hopefully now that were grown ups now we can stay together" he said serving Abby with a kiss to her cheek.

The four met up at eleven o'clock and decided to hit the carnival first. "Oh wow, I remember coming here now" said Abby excitedly and raced to the fun house.

The four became kids again as they tried to get through the maze of mirrors and then played with the funny ones. Then they ran to the roller coaster and Tim stopped.

"Oh no, I remember this ride I got sick on it as a kid, I'll get sick again." he said and went to go sit on a bench. Tony grabbed his arm though and pulled him to the ride.

"Come on probie, that was years ago" Tony said but sure enough five minutes later a green looking McGee threw up in a trash can.

"Okay so much for that idea, let's play games. The four ran to the booths and Tony and Tim tried winning stuffed animals for the girls. Twenty minutes later both girls had six animals each from Tony and a small duck from Tim. The fishing game was the only thing he couldn't lose since every one was a winner.

"Aww its okay Tim" said Abby hugging his shoulders. She then pulled out the photos from her pocket trying to figure put where to go next.

She smiled as she saw a circus photo. "Hey the circus is in town, let's go" she said noticing a flier taped to a pole.

The others nodded noticing Tim still looked a little green. The got in the car and soon found the big tent about two blocks away.

"This is so awesome, maybe we can go on stage again like when we were little" said Abby excitedly.

"Abs, I don't think they'll choose us" said Tony looking skeptical. Abby just gave him a convincing look. Sure enough when they asked for volunteers to help the clowns Abby made a scene jumping up and down till she was chosen.

She smiled happily smirking at Tony as she grabbed them with her just like when she was a kid. The four did have fun as the boys tried to juggle but failed miserably. They threw the balls in the air but then ducked as they came back down.

The girls then had fun nailing pies in their faces and soon they all were covered in makeup and crème. That didn't dampen their spirits though as became volunteers for the whole show and split up to help with various activities.

Five minutes later Tim came out first and gulped as he stood on the platform holding his trapeze. He screamed as he was pushed off and somersaulted in the air and caught by the other trapeze.

He kept up with the act and almost got the hand of it as he was thrown back and forth. Soon his big finale came and he let go and neatly landed in the net somersaulting thorough the air.

Tony's performance came next and he followed the lion tamer to the middle of the room. He was then handed the whip and he gulped slightly. But Tony being Tony got the hang of the act quickly and soon had the lion under his commands.

He made the audience crack up as he cracked his whip and then as the lion lunged jumped onto his stand and then on the lions back riding it like a cowboy.

The girls then came out after Tony and the real Tamer put big old Tabby in his cage. The funny part was they were riding an elephant dressed as cute pink poodles.

They slid off and grabbed hoops and several cute little dogs were released and started dancing on their hind legs.

The girls managed to get them to jump through their hoops and do all sort of cute tricks. The got the dogs to run and leap off their backs as they bent and through a hoop set on fire.

The audience went wild and then they were brought back together and were given a huge round of applause.

The four then left after being given yearly passes as thanks. "Wow abs because of you we got to really be part of the show" said Tony with a big smile and Abby beamed proudly.

"So what's next guys?" said Kate also smiling happily. Tim took out a photo from his pocket and smiled.

"I have an idea, it's actually my favorite memory we found" he said and showed off his photo.

"Lead the way buddy" said Tony smiling gesturing with his hand.

Tim beamed and they got back into the car with him driving. Twenty minutes later he pulled up in front a space museum.

Well what do you think? I'm too tired to type anymore so Rand R please


	5. childhood memoreis

Hi guys I know this story is strange but I think these four are the coolest

The four paid to go inside and smiled as they walked into the giant room.

"Good choice Timmy hey lets go play on the moon again" Tony said and the four ran to the moon exhibit.

They put on the suits and stepped out in the room and immediately floated around.

"Shall we bounce along my lady" said Tony and Kate took his hand and laughed as they jumped around.

Then they had a fake moon rock war Abby and Tim against Kate and Tony.

Ten minutes there session ended and gravity was reinstated. They laughed though as they walked out of the room and replaced the suits.

"Hey lets go and do that astronaut training again" said Abby and hurried off down the path. The others quickly followed and as Tim saw the ride became queasy.

"I remember this rocket, Tony told me I could drive and then laughed hysterically when I crashed into a meteor" said Tim looking annoyed and Tony laughed.

Tony pulled him on the ride. "Come on McGee maybe this time you'll do better" he said.

Tim got in the drivers seat and realized blowing up stuff on his dual screen was easier than flying a rocket and crashed after three minutes of the ride.

Tony laughed and switched seats. He was actually more skilled probably from playing on his computer when he was supposed to be working.

He lasted for eight minutes but Abby was the best. She lasted ten minutes and then gave a triumphant grin when they landed. Kate didn't want to try so they got off.

They decided to leave getting bored and this time it was Kate's turn to choose a memory.

"Hey guys, I found something that really meant a lot to me" she said and showed off her picture.

Tony grimaced remembering the photo. "Okay Kate this is your memory so let's go" he said.

The group got back in Tony's car and ten minutes later pulled up to a farm with a petting zoo.

They all got out and smiled smelling the fresh air. They decided to go horseback riding first and went to find the farmer and stables.

After purchasing their ride they raced off. Tim unfortunately picked the horse that was itching to run and screamed as he went off fast.

The farmer gave Tony a rope to catch the horse and he took off with the girls. He handed one part of the rope to Abby and then both of them went ahead of Tim and held the rope out like a limbo bar and the horse ran through it dragging them off into a mud puddle.

The horse then stopped and bucked his ride and all except Kate were covered in mud.

Kate laughed as her friends stood up and climbed back on their horses. Abby and Tim switched since Abby could control the wild one.

Tim scoffed as the wild horse now trotted back like nothing happened. He seemed to like Abby and nuzzled her hand when they returned. The farmer stared speechless at his three muddy and one non muddied guests.

Of course he was kind and gave them each a new set of clothes for a cheap five dollar price. The three gratefully took the clothes and changed.

Kate decided to go to the petting zoo and wait for them there. She then laughed as Tony and Tim came out in long overalls and long sleeved shirts looking just like real farmers.

But it was Abby that was funniest of all. She came out looking like a pioneer girl with a dress and apron and bonnet to match.

"This is so not me" she grumbled and the others laughed.

Abby shrugged deciding she would change later and knelt down to pet a baby goat. Tim bent also to pet the goat while Tony looked around bored.

He then saw a bull sitting in a pen and decided to impress Kate. "Kate my sweet princess how would you like me to show you how manly I am" he said and flexed his muscles.

Kate stood up and looked at him intrigued. "And what did you have in mind Tony?" she asked and he nodded at the bull pen.

"Are you crazy?" asked Abby now standing up with Tim.

Tony just smiled and looked at the farmer who just shrugged but led the way. Ten minutes later the bull and Tony were ready to go.

Tony looked at his friends and waved. He then noticed a small crowd had gather and smiled smugly.

His smile vanished quickly however as the farmer set the bull free.

"Whoa" Tony screamed as he tired to hand on to the bucking bronco.

He actually managed to hang on for a few minutes though and the crowd cheered for him. He became too cocky though and waved at Kate. The bull gave one last buck and Tony off over the fence and into the hay stack slamming into the barn wall.

"Tony" screamed Kate and ran to him as he climbed out covered in hay. "Hey wow, it's the scarecrow good witch" said Abby and Tim laughed.

"I don't think were in Kansas anymore Dorothy" he said and this time Abby laughed.

"Ha ha so cute" said Tony annoyed and then winced as he moved his shoulder.

"Congratulations young man we have a new record of three and a half minutes now" said the farmer handing him a blue ribbon and an ice pack.

Tony grinned as he applied the ice. Kate smiled and kissed his lips. "My hero" she said and he smiled again.

"Come on guys its getting late lets go home and call it a day" said Tim and the others agreed.

They climbed back in the car and Abby and Tim went back to his house while Tony and Kate decided to head back to Tony's apartment.

"Wow, I never thought one photo could give us so much fun" Kate said sleepily as they climbed into Tony's bed. They kissed one last time before falling asleep.


	6. a day at the beach

(So sorry for slow update but here's more of the fabulous four)

Tony and Kate met Tim and Abby at Tim's house. "Hey guys, so what's on the agenda today?" Tim asked as he opened the door to see the two in swimsuits.

"Thought we would go the beach McGee" Tony said and Tim smiled. "So taking the wimpy day today since that bull disowned you yesterday" he muttered and Tony glared at him. "Watch it flag boy, or I won't show you what an awesome surfer I am" Tony bragged and McGee laughed.

"Yeah you'll fall off in two seconds" he said and Tony scoffed. "All right you two enough, Tim go put on your suit so Tony can go and make a fool of himself already" Abby said coming out of the bathroom. "Abby" Tony said in a wounded voice and Kate petted his arm sympathetically.

Tim laughed as he walked into his bathroom and a few minutes later they were all ready to leave. The fur had decided to leave at seven to head down to California in their car. It was a three hour drive but the time seemed to pass quickly.

They had rented a car that had a top down roof and enjoyed the good wind that blew. After playing many travel games Tony finally pulled into the beach parking lot.

"Hey since were here today why don't we go to Disney Land later and see the fireworks they always show" Abby said and the group agreed. They would stay four or five hours then drive to the park.

Tony opened the trunk and started stuffing their junk into McGee's hands. He then led the way on the hot sand till he found a good spot and ran to the water with Kate and Abby leaving McGee to pitch the umbrella and set up their spot.

It took him a good ten minutes but he finally got all the chairs set up and sat down to eat a banana from the basket. He watched as Tony found a wave and paddled out on a board he borrowed and actually managed to ride pretty well.

"Go Tony" the girls screamed and Tim laughed as Tony got cocky again and wiped out waving to his fans. He didn't get hurt though just swallowed sand and salt water which made him cough.

The girls helped him back to the spot and laid him on his towel. McGee just sat and grinned at his friend who looked beat. He then gave a quick apologetic look after getting a glare from Abs. The girls made sure Tony was fine and then raced off to play volleyball with the cute lifeguards who were on break.

Tim decided then was the best time for revenge on Tony and happily took out some shovels and pails from Kate's beach bag she brought. The toys belonged to Kate's little brothers but they were camping all week with Kate's dad so she took the stuff with her.

Tim went to the water with the three buckets and soon had made wet sand which he covered the sleeping Tony with. Ten minutes later all you could see was Tony's head and Tim smirked at his fun creation.

He then slipped away to join the girls in their game. A half hour later though Tim heard Tony scream and run toward him still covered in sand. "McGee" he screamed and Tim laughed. "Tony you're a sandman what happened bud" he said and ran off as Tony flung sand at him.

"Timmy you're a dead man" the girls heard him scream and giggled.


	7. disney and danger those two dont mix

After a fun exhausting day at the beach they went to the Disneyland park. Tony caught Tim, not surprising and they got all sandy wrestling each other. Tim won which Tony claimed only because of his injury which made McGee laugh which started a splash fight in the cold water.

They rode on the rides; Tim stuck to the ground mostly on the Dumbo ride which made Tony laugh as he soared high. They rode the giant Ferris wheel in the California adventure and Tim closed his eyes as Tony rocked the cart. Two princesses got sick and all the children were upset so Abs and Kate decided to play dress up as Jasmine for Abs and sleeping beauty for Kate.

Two other costumes were free and so Tony made Tim wear the goofy costume while he played Mickey Mouse. They spent a few hours signing autograph books the best they could laughing about it later.

The fireworks came and they sat on the curb and thought they were perfect. The four couldn't tell a week they had more fun and it was perfect because they were together like the past.

It was when disaster struck they wondered if Fate was to separate them as Kate stood up to stretch she was grabbed by a man in a Donald Duck costume. "Hello beautiful, this duck needs a bride" the man whispered and Kate struggled but couldn't break from his grasp.

It was when they disappeared did the others notice. "Kate" Tony yelled and picked up a note from the floor. 'Guys, Kate's gone with that damn bastard" he said his hand in a fist and Tim and Abby glanced worriedly at each other.


	8. where dreams are made and love is born

Kate was dragged across the park to tomorrow land when the Duck stopped. Kate finally got free and pulled out a small gun she hid on her. She couldn't carry her large gun since she was afraid of scaring a child so she took the smallest one she could find and now had it pointed at the duck. Luckily the fireworks were still going so no one was around.

What she didn't expect was the duck to start laughing. "Okay buddy, I'm a federal agent and an ex secret service agent so no funny business" Kate said and the duck laughed. "Well Katie, think I would have hired you if you weren't" the duck said pulling off his head to reveal LJ Gibbs.

Kate was so shocked she dropped the gun just as he grabbed her and kissed her lips. Kate was surprised at the sudden kiss but closed her eyes and kissed back admiring his strength as he held her firm but with a gentle touch.

Tony, McGee and Abby finally found the two and Tony's shock shone brightly as he still held the note in his fist. "Hey boss what the hell are you doing to my girlfriend" he yelled before he could stop himself. Gibbs broke away and narrowed his eyes at his young agent.

"Your girlfriend huh, sorry DiNozzo you must be dreaming because Katie is all mine" Gibbs said putting his arm around her. "Kate, tell him the truth please, look how much fun we had I love you more than anyone else" Tony said and Kate looked between Gibbs and Tony a few times shaking her head till the tears fell.

Tony wouldn't give up though. He pulled out a small box from his pants. He ran to Kate and knelt before her. "Kate I'm a jerk I know this but I love you and that is the truth so will you please marry me?" he asked and Kate stared as he slipped the ring on her. She looked at it admiring its beauty even in the dim light and looked at Gibbs. He had his head down but when she moved closer and he looked at her he was smiling proudly with a glow in his baby blues.

He slipped off the costume and kicked it aside then took her hands and wiped the tears off her eyes. "Kate my beautiful angel I love you, but the only reason I said you were mine was to see what DiNozzo would do, I'm convinced his feelings are genuine you should take him before someone else does" Gibbs said and Kate nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Okay Tony, I admit you made me feel so special this last five days and you were the best male I ever worked with so yes I will be your wife" Kate said and Tony leaped up pulling her into a kiss which she pushed back loving his warmth and love.

Tim and Abs just stood away holding each other and smiling proudly. "This is how it should be" Tim whispered and Abby smiled. "Oh come on Tim this is Disney the place dreams are made" Abby said and Tim couldn't agree more as he hugged her close to him.

(Heh I couldn't make such a happy fun story sad and serious so hope this works)


	9. not ready to be married

(eh been a long time since I did this story so I'm going to end it soon)

Abby walked down the church hall feeling proud for once to have to dress normal. At the end in the first row she heard crying and walked over to find Kate.

"Kate, I know brides cry but your supposed to be happy too" she said and the agent looked up.

"Can I still call off the wedding Abs and have Tony not hate me?" she whispered and Abby sat next to her and Kate stared at her hands.

"Abs, is it possible to love and hate a man so much, he's my partner and I care for him deeply but, I don't want it to end, I don't want our bickers and fights to vanish because of our vows, I don't want to be tied down" Kate said and Abby pulled her head on her shoulder.

"Kate, It won't end, you two will fight just as a married couple and"

"Be ignored like we are now, except now we won't be able to work together, and what about a family, Abs I just can't do this" Kate cried and Abby rubbed her back.

"You can Kate, remember how I told you how Timmy was trying so much to get to me, were working at our relationship now because of you" she said and Kate sat up and looked at her.

"Your not marrying Tim Abs, I don't know what I want, I love Tony and I hate to hurt him but I don't want to be miserable" she said.

"So live your life the way you like Kate" a male voice cut in and Kate looked up to see Tim smiling at her.

"The church will be set tonight, are we doing this Kate?" he asked gently and Kate nodded.

"Yeah Tim, maybe its just fear" she said and the two took her hands.

It was soon her wedding night and Tony stood proudly till just when the music started.

"Where is she?" he asked as they waited and no one appeared.

Tony took off and found the girl outside clutching the wall her eyes shut tightly.

"Kate, darling you all right?" Tony asked and she shook her head.

"I can't do this, not right now Tony, I can't be your wife, I'm so horrible to you" Kate cried and Tony shook his head.

He grasped her shoulder and Kate flung her arms out and the knife she held that she was cutting herself with fell in his stomach and Tony gasped in pain.

"You really are having doubts huh Katie bear, I do love you sweetheart and I'm just sorry I didn't see you were unhappy in time" Tony gasped out the words and slid down the wall and held his side as his hand was covered in blood and Kate took off.

"Ducky, Gibbs, Tim, Abby, Help me" she screamed and the team rushed outside and Gibbs gasped.

"It's my fault, I was having so much doubt that I cut myself and when he came ti hug me I reacted" Kate cried out and Abby pulled her in a fierce hug.

"No one blames you sweetie, Ducky save Tony" Abby said as Ducky and Palmer tried to comfort him.

"Timothy did you call the ambulance?" Ducky yelled and Tim nodded as they heard faint sirens.

"It's coming" he called out and as soon as it arrived, McGee rushed in the church to tell everyone the wedding was off.

"I'm going with him, I swore to be his wife and hurt him" Kate said and climbed in with Abby.

"I'll watch her guys, you follow behind" Abby whispered to Gibbs and he nodded and let go his agent's hand.

"Don't you dare die DiNozzo, your not allowed to, I won't allow it" Gibbs whispered to him and then he was off gasping in pain.

"Kate, don't guilt yourself, I forgive you as I always did, I'm sorry about all my pranks, It was just my way of loving you" Tony whispered and the two grasped hands lovingly. 


	10. Tony's scar and the break up?

_Wow, so uh anyone still with me? If you are I thank you because I kinda ignored this account for so long. But I guess I'll be mcabby again._

_I'm not sure when this story would take place but I know its season 2 cuz that's my fave season since Timmy arrived. I guess this would be way before end as I kinda hate end. Poor Kate, I miss her. _

Kate couldn't look at Tony so she looked at her hands. She fingered his hand as she let tears fall.

She couldn't believe she was crying but this week had been a bit overwhelming. She couldn't believe she was falling for Tony after she swore she never would.

But he did have his charms and he was one of her oldest friends now.

'God Dinozzo please don't die, please lord if you let him live, I'll marry him, I'll have no choice anyway' she thought.

Tony meanwhile was locking eyes with Abby who was grasping both Kate and Tony's other hands.

Abby nodded at him and grasped Kate's hand. They soon got to the hospital and the girls waited outside in the waiting room.

The three men soon arrived after and Gibbs sat on the floor next to Kate who had missed the chair but then never moved.

He pulled her to him and stroked her hair.

"Relax Kate"

"If I do will you kiss me again?" she mumbled. "Do you want me to?" Gibbs answered and she shrugged.

"Not really, I guess I do love him but then I always knew that, I enjoyed fighting with him here, he made me laugh and forget my problems but I never pictured….I just can't believe all this" she said.

Gibbs shrugged. "That's called life Kate, it'll throw the unexpected at you but you just have to take it" he answered.

"He's right, I mean I never thought I'd be on the team or even heck be friends with you all" Tim spoke up.

"You're a fine agent Tim it's why I wanted you, you just need to work on your attitude, believe in yourself McGee or no one ever will" Gibbs answered.

Tim nodded. "I am trying boss, I gotta admit while Tony is a pain in the ass he does have his good points, like bringing us four close again" he said.

Abby nodded with a grin. "Yeah, oh man if he dies…."

"He won't…Dinozzo is too stubborn to die and if he does die, I'll kill myself and kick his ass in heaven" Gibbs said.

Everyone chuckled and then it was quiet. Abby sat beside Gibbs and McGee sat by her and Ducky took a chair and soon everyone but Ducky and Gibbs fell asleep.

Tony survived the knife wound as it luckily didn't do any damage just drain him some blood.

He was stitched up and soon released and all would remain was a scar.

He was wheeled out by Kate who he'd glance up and smile at every few minutes making her feel worse.

"Okay Tony you win I'll marry you" Kate said when they were in the cab as Gibbs took Ducky home in the car leaving the four alone.

McGee took the front and Tony went in middle of the girls.

"It's not a game Kate and no now I won't accept if your heart isn't in this" he said.

"My god your such an ass" she hissed.

"Oh yeah, all I did was give us four the best week ever, show I love you with all my heart, ask for your hand, instead get stabbed but survive and forgive you only for you to surrender like it's some game" he shot back.

Kate huffed. "What you want from me Dinozzo? I never asked for this week of memories, I didn't ask for anything" she said.

"No because you never do Caitlyn, your so high and mighty that it took me this long to ask for you because I knew right from the start I'd never get you out" Tony said.

Kate turned away with a huff. "Well now least we can agree now we both wish this never happened"

"Yeah…I guess so" Tony agreed.

"Hey come on don't we get a say?" Abby objected.

"And what is that Abs? Up till now you didn't even want McGee but now you suddenly do?" Kate asked.

"Hey! McGee is a great guy I just never realized how great till now" she shot back.

"Well lucky you" Kate muttered and the ride was silent after that.


End file.
